Information from radio-frequency (RF) transponders, such as RFID tags, are detected and read using antennas. However, antenna radiation patterns tend to be uniform such that the position of detected RF transponders is ambiguous. For example, RFID detectors simply read any RFID tags within a given range, but there is no directivity information, because the antenna radiated pattern of an RFID detector is large. Hence, for example, when an RFID detector detects an RFID tag, there is no information provided on where the RFID tag might be located. Hence, in warehousing situations for example, an operator trying to locate a given RFID tag (e.g. attached to a pallet), currently is provided with no indication as to where the given RFID might be located, which is highly inconvenient when trying to locate items.